Due to global supply and distribution networks, finished goods (FG) and components travel around the globe as they are procured manufactured and distributed to reach the end customer or consumer. Managing finished goods and component inventory in conditions where demand pattern varies across markets, product lifecycles evolve and sale prices erode over time is a challenging and daunting task. If, for example, components are procured too early and not consumed, the buying entity ends up losing money on price leverage on the one hand and taking aging inventory losses on the other. Conversely if inventory shortages occur due to insufficient supply, then revenue opportunities are missed. The inability to effectively manage finished goods and component inventory is undesirable.